Happy Birthday Elizabeth Crack Fic
by The Power of Goodbye
Summary: This is purely a fluffy, random, story that makes no real sense in honor of my wonderful best friend Elizabeth on her sixteenth birthday, involving her two favorite movie characters. In other words Bucky and Anna go to the animal shelter.


Anna was freaking giddy.

The animal shelter stood in front of her like a holy beacon of light and from the parking lot, that didn't deserve to be surrounded by all these other stupid shops that held nothing but over-marked stickers. It was beautiful and big and calling her to it every time she pictured all of those adorable little puppies jumping around and licking your face, all the little kittens lazily swatting at their yarn, oh and all of those fluffy bunny rabbits! She could practically hear them calling out to her.

_Anna...Anna...Anna..."_Anna!"

Anna jumped as a metal hand clammed down lightly on her shoulder to get her attention. Because as excited as Anna was, and as adorable as the sight of her jumping up and down, braids flying this way and that was, Bucky was not having it.

"Anna," Bucky turned his girlfriend to face him, ignoring the way her face fell when she could no longer see the shelter. "I am gonna say this one more time, now say it with me. "We are **not **getting a pet!"

"We are not getting a jghjk" Anna mumbled before taking off in the shelter's direction; finally giving in to the calling. Bucky sighed before following her, trudging along slowly.

...

...

...

"Thanks again Bruce I know Anna loved getting to visit." Bucky smiled, reaching out to shake the hand of the shelter manager. Bruce Carlisle smiled warmly at the young solider and nodded. This wasn't the first time that he had people coming in to visit the animals, and it certainly wouldn't be the last time either, but never had he met a pair as...odd as this one. Never the less he shook the man's robotic hand with a friendly look. "Yes, I could certainly see that."

Bucky's lip pulled up in the corner in something resembling a smile, "Alright Anna we'd better-"

Anna was gone.

Bucky craned his neck around to look but saw no sight of her flaming red locks anywhere, and for half a second his old instincts kicked in and there was a tightness in his chest that rang of dread and fear. Until a dog barked and he remembered this was _Anna _in a building full of animals. He visibly relaxed and turned the corner in search of his runaway girlfriend.

...

...

...

It didn't take him long to find her; but that didn't mean he was happy when he did.

"Oh, Hell."

Bucky stopped dead at the wire door of one of the cells, leaning up against the open door turning his head down to look at the scene in front of him.

There was Anna.

On propped up on her knees on the dirty pound floor, cradling a fluffy white kitten to her chest lovingly. She giggled as the cat nuzzled her neck and Bucky almost would have hated to break it up but she had diapered and, Anna looked up at Bucky excitedly as he cleared his throat.

"Bucky! Come here, come here. Meet Elizabeth! Isn't she the cutest thing?!" She said all in one breath.

Bucky nodded half heartily at the white fur ball as he sank down next down next to Anna, not caring if he got dirty. But if Anna did notice his hesitance she let it deter her, she shoved the kitten into Bucky's arms excitedly, with a knowing smile. Bucky tensed up at the light, soft weight in his arms. The kitten was lighter than he would have expected and she melted into him immediately, nuzzling his neck with her tiny head until Bucky finally relaxed into the soft fur. He barley noticed Anna's camera shutter until after she had gone to pocket it.

"Anna I said we weren't getting a pet!"

Elizabeth burrowed her way further into Buck's neck, and Anna smiled.

"I know what you said Bucky, but Elizabeth is different. She's special...like you."

It was only then that Bucky realized just why Elizabeth had felt so light in his arms, and it wasn't just because he was strong. Down were Elizabeth's left front paw should have been was nothing more than a nub. The beautiful white kitten's arm had been taken just at the point it connected to her body. Bucky looked down at the cat and pulled her closer into his chest, a new sense of connection forming between him and the small animal. Bucky looked up at Anna intently, a sharp contrast to the way Anna sat on her knees, biting her lip and watching him excitedly, practically jumping from her spot.

Bucky sighed. "Go get Bruce."

Elizabeth meowed as Anna squealed.

What was he getting himself into.

* * *

><p><em>Au: Happy Sweet Sixteen Elizabeth! I love you enough to post this cookie butter level crack fic on my profile:} <em>


End file.
